


yoga

by killmongersgurl



Series: headcanons [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongersgurl/pseuds/killmongersgurl





	yoga

  * erik is that one guy friend that you could always flirt around with for fun without it ever getting awkward
  * always has his arm around your shoulders
  * always hugging you close
  * always has a hand just barely grazing the small of your back
  * always buying you your favorite snacks 
  * lots of facetime
  * your snapchat streak is kinda ridiculous 
  * sly comments on your figure are pretty frequent
  * “damn ma, you fillin that dress out.”
  * “that thang jumpin’ behind you and i’m lookin, i hope you know.”
  * “when you gon’ let me hit? you know i’d treat you right.”
  * you always roll your eyes
  * “tuh! get your weight up before you step to me with all that.”
  * “yeah, aight, i’d wear the fuck out ya squishy ass and you know it.”
  * “ _erik_.”
  * “squishy is good, lil nigga.”
  * anyway, the two of you have been good friends for a really long time
  * kinda grew up together in the same neighborhood
  * went to the same elementary school and high school
  * separate colleges but stayed in contact the entire time
  * of course y’all went to each other’s graduations!
  * he’s probably your best friend, so you trust him with everything
  * including inviting him to your first ever pole fitness class
  * just the thought of climbing up those poles and spinning down them made you nervous
  * but you wanted to try something new and  _this_  was new
  * erik is excited as fuck
  * he’s grinning the entire session
  * “stop smiling so hard, nigga, you gon’ blind somebody with those gold caps in ya teeth.”
  * he smiles harder
  * the ladies love him and work hard to get his attention
  * lots of spinning
  * lots of splits on the imaginary dick
  * weird gasps and sighs when they do said splits on the imaginary dick
  * erik pays them no mind
  * only has eyes for you
  * “aye, you got this, lil nigga.”
  * “what y’all  _not_  gon’ do is talk while my friend is tryna climb up this pole. i know that much.”
  * his attention helps out and you gain a bit more confidence
  * you successfully ( _finally_ ) do a trick on the pole after a few tries
  * you did better than you expected
  * applause and congratulations all around the room
  * go you!
  * you look to erik to see what he thinks
  * poor nigga is star struck, but quickly snaps out of it
  * real nigga shit, you know?
  * “what? i can’t look at you?”
  * “not like that.”
  * “i can’t help it if you got a fat ass. control that shit.”
  * you absolutely do not control that shit
  * you actually act up a little on purpose just to see what he’d do lmao
  * a little twerking here
  * a little half-split there
  * maybe poke your ass out a bit
  * make a little sound while stretching
  * he gets more involved
  * helps you up and down the pole
  * really focuses on your hips and under your thighs
  * offers to help you stretch before trying a new move
  * turns down everybody else’s requests for help lmao
  * (all of a sudden, you’re not so nervous anymore)
  * “lemme help you up.”
  * “shit, you good?”
  * “relax, i won’t let you get hurt.”
  * “you gon’ practice these moves for me after? i just wanna make sure you get what you paid for. you know i care about you.”
  * “gat _damn_ , ain’t i tell you to control that shit?”
  * you’re loving the fuck out of it
  * might just make him buy you a sandwich or some shit after this
  * so it’s super flirty-flirty-flirty and touchy-touchy-touchy for the remainder of the session
  * nigga buys you  _two_  sandwiches and a box of twenty piece chicken nuggets after
  * plus a gatdamn smoothie
  * like that ass has him mesmerized and quick to do your bidding
  * might make him buy you an island
  * but you settle for taking him to your next sessions




End file.
